No Getting Busted in the Cinemas
by LadyPineTree
Summary: Yes, the title is a Mother 3 reference. An unfortunate coincidence leads to a pair of hidden relationships being discovered. Hardenshipping and Seamountshipping. Also my first fic.


"Kingsmen at 9:30?"

It was any normal Friday night for Matt and Tabitha. After a long week it was nice to relax and see a (hopefully) good movie.

They took a seat at the top to get the best view. Now to wait for the movie to start...

Maxie and Archie arrived only 5 minutes before the movie started. The theater was already dim, but Maxie felt as if he recognized someone, but in the darkness it was difficult to tell. He didn't realize he'd been looking around until Archie grabbed his sleeve.

"Hey, what's up?" He whispered.

"Nothing, just thought I saw someone I knew."

"How the hell can you see anyone in this darkness? Now c'mon, this movie's waiting for no one"

"That knife foot girl is actually kind of hot." Matt whispered into Tabitha's ear. Said Magma Admin rolled his eyes (somehow) and whispered back "Shut up you Conkeldurr, seeing this movie was your idea."

After a few minutes, he whispered again. "I swear someone was looking in our direction earlier."

"Maybe he was looking for someone."

"I don't know, I think I recognized him though. There's only one redhead I know, and it's my boss. Last thing I need is for him to see me with you."

"Relax Tabby, it's probably just someone who looks like him. What would your boss be doing watching a spy movie anyways?"

Tabitha fell silent after that. It didn't really seem plausible that Maxie would watch a movie like Kingsmen anyways.

It was at the part when the competitors were parachuting did a loud sneeze come from somewhere in the crowd.

Matt suddenly grabbed Tabitha's arm. "That sounded like Archie!" he hissed. Tabitha looked at the Aqua Admin in disbelief. "How can you recognize someone from the sound of their sneeze?"

"Shouldn't a guy know what his own brother's sneeze sounds like?"

"That's- wait, wait. Is that Maxie's voice I'm hearing?"

Matt instantly shut up to listen.

"Archie, for Arceus' sake, cover your mouth!"

The pirate glared at the redhead. "Who are you, my mother? Now shut up, I can't hear a thing they're saying."

"Fine, but that popcorn's all yours. I'm not eating something that you sneezed in!"

"Ok, your loss." Archie shrugged, eating some.

"Oh that's just nasty..." the Magma boss mumbled to himself, turning away in disgust.

"That was totally Maxie's voice! I'd recognize it anywhere!" Tabitha hissed.

"Oh yeah, he sounds like Donald Duck and Squidward had a baby!" Matt started laughing loudly, but he quickly shut up when he remembered he was in a theater.

"Hey, that sounded like Matt!" Archie sat up straight in surprise.

"What? That laugh?"

"Yeah. I'd recognize my brother's laugh anywhere!"

"What would he be doing here?"

"No clue. But I hope not. I don't want my bro to see me with you!"

"Just don't worry about it. I'm sure it's not him" Maxie assured the Aqua boss, snuggling up close. Archie sort of shrugged it off. "He'd probably rather go see Fifty Shades of Grey." he chuckled.

"Matt's into that kind of stuff?"

"Oh yeah. The cheesier the better. He'd probably be the only dude there!"

The two bosses silently laughed. One would never expect such a big, burly guy to love love. Or want to see a movie with so much... you know what.

But as they were soon to find out, they were totally wrong.

The movie was finally over. Matt and Tabitha held hands and where about to get up to leave when, out of nowhere, the Magma Admin said "Oh good Arceus, I was right!"

"What?"

"My boss really is here!" Tabitha panicked.

"Oh my Arceus, he is! But why is Archie here with him?"

"You tell me, he's your brother."

"Um... why are they holding hands?"

"Wait, what?" Tabitha asked. But he clearly saw his boss holding hands with the pirate he supposedly hates. "You don't think they're..." he trailed off.

Matt wanted to say something, but nothing came to his mind.

As they left the theater, Archie glanced up, then elbowed Maxie. "Matt is here! And your admin is with him!" he hissed.

"Who?"

"The fat one."

"Tabitha? What would he be doing here with your brother of all people?"

"Don't have an effing clue, but they're holding hands. Oh my Arceus they're holding hands!"

"Lets get outta here. Before they see us!"

Archie knew how worried Maxie was about their relationship being discovered, and he was now pretty worried about his own brother finding out, so they got out as fast as humanly possible.

"I think they're gone." Tabitha sounded relieved as they walked out of the theater. "C'mon, let's get outta here."

"Hang on, I gotta go use Water Spout."

"Be quick about it. And way TMI."

The Magma Admin sighed to himself, hoping to look as inconspicuous as possible, in case his boss was still here.

His question was answered when a stern "Tabitha, is that you?" made him jump out of his skin. "Maxie, sir!" he cried. "You scared me half to death!"

"What are you doing here?" Ruby red eyes cast a suspicious glare.

"Boss, it's a Friday night. Why are you worried about-"

"Tabby? Where are you?" A familiar voice called out. Said Admin didn't have a chance to respond before the burly Aqua Admin had rushed over. Only when it was too late did Matt notice Maxie was right there and had heard everything.

"Tabitha, care to explain?" said boss demanded.

"Well-"

He didn't have a chance to answer as he was once again cut off, but this time by someone else.

"Hey Max, where'd ya go, ya adorable little nerd?" Archie's voice called out. Said boss had no time to react before he ran over and kissed him. Only then did Archie notice that Tabitha and his brother saw all of that.

"Archie? What are you doing here, bro?" Matt managed to ask.

"What are you doing here?"

"My little Makuhita man and I are spending some time together."

"So it's a date?" Maxie asked.

Tabitha blushed. "Um, boss, I don't mean to be rude, but you just got kissed by Archie. So I don't think you're in any place to judge."

"Nice going, Wingull brain." he hissed at the Aqua boss.

"You guys are together?" Archie asked in disbelief, ignoring the redhead's insult.

It was now Matt's turn to blush. "Well, the cat's kinda out if the bag, so there's really no point in denying it..." He grabbed Tabitha's hand. "Tabby and I are together. He's my Makuhita."

"Don't deny it boss, you're with Archie." Tabitha smiled curtly, grabbing onto his Conkeldurr.

The two bosses glanced at each other. Out of nowhere, Archie leaned down and kissed Maxie. Right on the mouth.

"That answer your question?" The Aqua boss chuckled after they separated. Maxie's face was now as red as his hair.

"C'mon Archie, we're leaving." He grabbed said man's wrist and started to drag him out. "Tabitha, I'll speak to you on Monday!" he called over his shoulder. Archie looked back and winked at Matt, and he did the same.

"C'mon Tabby, let's go home so I can love you to bits."

"Matt! Don't say stuff like that in public!" The Magma Admin blushed redder than his sweater.

-Fin


End file.
